Steven Lloyd
Steven Lloyd (b. October 30, 1995) is the grand-nephew of Michael Myers, born from his mother Jamie Lloyd and an unknown man. In the Producer's Cut, Michael Myers is made his father. Shortly after his birth, Jamie was killed and the defenseless Steven was protected from his murderous great-uncle by Tommy Doyle and Kara Strode. Biography The baby who would be named Steven Lloyd was created in an attempt to carry out Michael's evil through a genetic experiment after several failed attempts at trying to engineer newborn infants through generic engineering that would harness the power of Michael's evil within them with his DNA. Around this time, Jamie is impregnated and gives birth to Steven on on October 30, 1995 in Smith's Grove Sanitarium. Just after Steven was born, he was taken away from his mother by Doctor Terence Wynn, the head of Smith's Grove Sanitarium and the supposed Cult of Thorn. Wynn placed Steven on a ceremonial altar and drew the Mark of Thorn on the baby's stomach in blood. Later in the evening, the midwife who had helped deliver Steven, Nurse Mary, retrieved the newborn child and brought him to Jamie, then helped the mother and child escape the hospital. Jamie escaped into the pouring rain, but her homicidal uncle, Michael Myers was in pursuit. Jamie and Steven reached a pickup truck and began to drive towards Jamie's hometown of Haddonfield, Illinois. Eventually, Jamie stopped at a bus depot. Although the line for Haddonfield Emergency Services was busy, Jamie managed to make a desperate plea for help on the Back Talk radio program. When she realized that the host, Barry Simms, was not listening to her, Jamie hung up and went to the women's bathroom downstairs. Just as she was washing the Mark of Thorn off Steven's chest, the lights went off and she heard Michael coming downstairs, having tracked her to the bus depot. Quickly hiding Steven in a cabinet, Jamie disguised a roll of toilet paper as her son and climbed out the window. Jamie met her end minutes later, when Myers caught her in a barn and impaled her on a corn thresher. Steven was found the next day by Tommy Doyle, who had traced Jamie's radio call to the bus depot. After failing to get medical attention for the baby at Haddonfield Memorial Hospital, Tommy took the baby home with him and named him. Knowing that Michael would return to kill his great-nephew, Tommy vowed to protect the newborn boy. Tommy managed to bring Kara Strode and her son Danny over to his house before leaving to look for Michael. That night, Kara was horrified to see Danny walking across the street to the Myers house where she had just seen Michael killing her friend Beth. Running across the street to protect her son, Kara left Steven unattended. Upon Tommy returning to the house with Doctor Sam Loomis in tow, he found the baby missing from his basket. Minutes later, Kara and Danny returned with Michael in pursuit. Wynn and his followers broke into the house, kidnapped Steven, Kara and Danny, knocking out Tommy and Doctor Loomis. Steven, Kara and Danny were taken to Smith's Grove Sanitarium where Danny and Steven were kept next to an operating room filled with paraphernalia related to the genetic engineering attempts. Tommy and Kara evaded Michael and found Danny and Steven, before witnessing a deeply frustrated Michael killing several of Dr. Wynn's staff in the operating room during a genetic procedure. Michael began to come after the baby again, causing Tommy, Danny, and Kara to desperately protect themselves and Steven. When Michael had finally been knocked out, the group drove away in Tommy's Jeep. Trivia *Since the movie came out, there was fan speculation is that Steven's father was Michael. *In the Producer's Cut of Halloween 6 which follows a different ending and origin, Steven is shown to actually be Michael's son due to a flashback scene in which he is shown raping Jamie. Since Michael, himself, can feel no real love or attachment, he may have also been drugged. Category:Survivor Category:Sons Category:Babies Category:Characters from Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers Category:Grandsons